Before the worst
by monLOVEE
Summary: What happens when Brooke runs after Lucas in school shooting? What happens when Lucas has to choose between Brooke and Peyton? What happens when the mistakes you made are the reason for pain and suffering?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction, I hope you guys like it! Please give me your opinions so I can use them to help with the rest of the story! **

**Just some details about the story… **

**Lucas is not dating Brooke; since season 1 he hasn't been able to choose so they are all just friends but both Brooke and Peyton love him. **

**Keith isn't involved and Jimmy is still the person who has the gun. **

**Haley and Brooke are really close and Haley and Peyton are just friends, not really close. **

**There you go!! Enjoy! **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**The grey ceiling on the earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
I've been acting like a child  
In your opinion, and what is that?  
It's just a different point of view.**

The gun shot went off and Brooke felt as if her heart had just popped out and her mind had stopped working. Seconds pass and Brooke comes back into reality, she doesn't think about anything she just runs towards the nearest exist door, the front door. She see's students all around her projecting different emotions, screaming & crying and in the corner of her eye she saw some laughing, confusion ran through her brain but she kept hurrying towards the door.

"What the hell is going on P?" Brooke asks turning her neck around to speak to Peyton. Brooke comes to a stop and nearly gets run into by students running past her and none of them being Peyton.

"Peyton!" Brooke screams she scans the halls, walking back to where she had heard the shot but before she could some random grabs her and starts pushing her towards the doors.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" she says in an annoyed tone, she pushes the guy away from her; he gives her a weird look.

"A person has a gun, and you were walking the wrong way!" The guy says somehow grabbing a hold of her and pulling her towards the door.

"But Peyton, I-I-I lost her…" Brooke stutters. The guy once again gives her a weird look and she just zones out as he pulls her out into the quad.

Brooke see's her peers scattered around, she see's some police cars enter into the car park and an ambulance tailgating behind. She walks wherever her feet take her, and lets the tears run down her face as she tries to look where Peyton might be and then notices a yellow bus park, her heart feels some relief.

Lucas looks around wondering why there is so much chaos, he gets off the bus ready to go look for Nathan who jigged basketball to be with Haley, but before he could go anywhere he see's Brooke running towards him, she has tears in her eyes and Lucas feel's a little pain in his chest. Brooke jumps into his arms and he holds her tight breathing her in.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Lucas asks.

"T-t-here was a gun shooting, and P-p-Peyton, I don't know where she is" Brooke once again says stuttering, she is shaking and trying to hold the tears back but they won't stop.

"Did she get hurt?" Lucas asks. Peyton was his friend, they both were and Brooke was alright but that didn't mean he wanted Peyton to be hurt and if she was hurt and in there he couldn't risk it.

Brooke shakes her head, "I don't know!" Brooke says shaking her head, praying to god she was okay.

"Brooke, stay here im going to go check if she's in there okay?" Lucas kisses Brooke's forehead and starts to run across the field.

Brooke Is stunned and feels a pang of pain in her chest, she didn't want to be selfish in a moment like this but he was risking himself for Peyton, was it jealousy? Envy she felt or maybe just concern for them both now.

Brooke shook her emotions back to place and realized Haley and Nathan where coming towards her, she knew they where okay and had to make sure Lucas and Peyton where okay to.

"Brooke what's going on? Haley asks with concern in her voice, Nathan is watching Lucas who just walked back into the school.

"I don't know, I think someone has a gun and Lucas and Peyton…." Brooke didn't finish.

"Where is Lucas going?" Nathan asks.

"After Peyton!" Brooke blurts out with a tone of anger, not even meaning too.

Haley grabs Brooke's hand "Everything will be okay, lets just go to the hall?" They start to walk and Brooke looks back and her heart starts beating fast, she comes to a stop.

"No, I can't" Brooke says letting go of Haley and walking backwards "Im sure no one actually has a gun"

"Brooke!" Nathan screams walking towards her to grab her, but before he could Brooke has already started to run towards the school.

"No!" Haley say's starting to run after Brooke, but Nathan has a hold of her, "We can't risk it" Nathan whispers, Haley bursts into tears and Nathan holds her, he knew what she was feeling, Brooke in a crisis like this wouldn't go well, but he couldn't go after her nor could Haley, _the police would deal with it_ he thought but he knew saying that was very different to meaning it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, I know they are short but I thought that it would be better so it doesn't drag on…Not all chapters will be like this.**

**This chapter is really short because it was supposed to be part of chapter 1 but I cut it.**

**Please leave your opinions and comments!! **

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________**

Brooke wonders if she should turn around but it was too late.

The hall looked different, lockers where open, a few bags where lying around, even though there where students here 10 minutes ago, it felt as if the only soul who had been here in a long time was hers. She walks towards the area where she heard the gun shot with Peyton; it was next to the library.

She walks down peaking into the class rooms that have doors open, no one.

She peaks her head into the last room before she goes into the Library, she scans the room and stops at the figure next to the window.

"Jimmy?" Brooke whispers, she knew him through Lucas and Mouth but didn't really know him, she also kind of rejected him last week when he asked her out, she didn't want to date and if she did it was Lucas and no one else. Jimmy turns around and gasps in shock. "Brooke" he says.

Brooke starts to walk into the room but than notices something black on the table, her hearts starts beating faster and the panic on Jimmy's face had told her that he knew she saw the cause of all this, the gun.

Brooke starts to walk back and prepares herself to run, she knew it was stupid but what else was she supposed to do?

"Don't do it Brooke" Jimmy says holding the gun at her; Brooke feels sick in the stomach and stays where she is. Jimmy walks up and grabs her shoulders and pulls her into the room and locks the door.

Brooke lets out a cry from the pain as he grabbed her plus the fear and every other emotion running through her body.

She looks up at Jimmy who is staring at her, his face showing fear but also anger.

"Why?" Brooke pleads. The next words out of his mouth make Brooke regret her question and every thing else she has done for the last two weeks.

"Why?" Jimmy says in a mocking tone, "because of you Brooke Davis"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter and its longer Yay. (but not drag longer)**

**Keep telling me how it is… and if you want some stuff to happen suggest it.**

**& just enjoy!!**

**P.S- it killed me to write the scenes with Lucas & Peyton, killed me!! **

Lucas enters the library his last area to see if Peyton was in the school, he hoped he wouldn't find her and if she did that she was okay. He wanted to be out there with everyone else, comforting Brooke and holding her he knew coming in here was stupid but he just couldn't be out there knowing he didn't try to see if Peyton was in here, and anyways he would have done it for anyone close to him.

"Lucas!" Peyton whispers loudly in relief. Lucas swirls around and scans to see if she is hurt, she wasn't.

"Peyton, what are you doing here." Lucas walks over to her and hugs her.

"I heard the shot and panic ran through me and I started to run…" Peyton says slowly.

"The wrong way?" Lucas asks confused

"No, I was about to follow Brooke but I saw him and I freaked out, I tried to call out to Brooke but she didn't hear me" Peyton shivers as she remembers the moment. Lucas rubs her back and scans the library.

"We have to get out of her-…Wait what do you mean saw him? Saw who Peyton?" Lucas asks in confusion. Peyton bursts into tears and tries to speak, "Jimmy, he, he was holding the, he was holding the gun"

"Jimmy Edwards?" Lucas said but not to Peyton, to himself.

Lucas was confused and worried and he was kind of scared, but he knew he had to get out of here and Peyton wasn't hurt so it would be easy to run out.

"Peyton we have to go" Lucas grabs her hands and Peyton squeezes them, Lucas feels a bit guilty but keeps focus.

"What happens if he see's us? He looked angry, are you sure we should leave what happens if there is more, maybe we should wait here awhile." Peyton says fast through her tears and shaking and worrying.

Lucas shakes his head, "I didn't see anyone when I walked back in" Lucas looks at Peyton's face who has doubt written all over it. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Lucas reassures her.

Peyton now has a grin on her face, she moves forward and kisses his cheek "I know you won't Lucas" she whispers.

Lucas feels more guilty and Brooke can't help but pop into his mind, they weren't together he knows, he loved both but couldn't choose, even though every now and then he knew who he wanted but he never knew in the end.

"Lets go" Lucas says starting to move slowly towards the doors, holding hands with Peyton who is beside him.

**BANG**

They both freeze and stand so still for a few moments each making sure to not to breathe.

Peyton breaks the silence, "Please tell me that wasn't a gun shot"

Lucas looks at her and she is now once again in so much fear, he couldn't help but grab her and hold her, "I don't lie anymore, so I can't"

Peyton starts crying again and digs her head into Lucas's shoulder. Lucas tries to think of a plan, they couldn't leave because Jimmy was still in the school and very close it seemed, the gun shot had hurt his ears and fear ran through his body, was Jimmy finding people and shooting them? Or was he with a bunch of people scaring them or torturing them?

Lucas shook his head and pulled Peyton away, "I told you I won't let anything happen" Peyton nods her head, "I know, I know, im just…" _Scared_ Lucas thought and he couldn't help but admit it, he was too.

"We have to hide" Lucas said deciding to stay in the library his safest place right now and if Jimmy was looking for people and found them well he was screwed but until then he wasn't.

Lucas took Peyton and they sat down on the ground behind a book shelf, Peyton laid her head on Lucas's shoulder feeling safe again.

Lucas puts his arm around her and lets her rest there, he let his mind drift and not think about the situation, and he drifted his mind to think about Brooke who was safe.

"That wasn't funny" Brooke said through her tears, she now couldn't stop crying. He shot the gun to prove he was serious and to make sure no one dares to come into the school or he will fire.

"Maybe I should do one more? Just in case no one heard" Jimmy said in an angry tone.

"Please Jimmy! They understand I understand just please…" Brooke couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying too much to get any words out.

"YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jimmy screamed at Brooke, he put the gun up towards the ceiling and triggered the gun.

**BANG.**

Brooke jumps from the sound of the gun.

"You don't understand because you're NOT ME!" Jimmy kicks the table in anger.

Brooke held her ears and was crying so much that she thought she was going to have a panic attack, and she soon was on the verge of that.

"Jimmy! Please im sorry" Brooke said after a few moments the shock of gun shot had disappeared, "just stop shooting the gun!"

"Am I scaring you? Little Mrs. Brooke Davis" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Brooke shook her head and put her face in her hands and her hands into her knees that were pushed up close to her, she let the tears keep running and she tried to focus on something anything but couldn't her mind kept going back and forth and kept going back to Peyton and Lucas who were safe, because they weren't in the presence of the gun she was and she let the love she had for Lucas get the better of her. _Stupid_ she thought.

"Stop crying" Jimmy said slowly, Brooke looked up, was he serious? Stop crying? How could she…

"What do you want from me? Can't you let me go, I won't tell on you and this will all go away." Brooke said after a few moments of silence.

"This will never go away…" Jimmy looked at Brooke who looked so drained and scared he felt bad but didn't let his guard down.

"And I don't want to let you go, this is fun putting you through pain, the way you and others have done to me and since your student body president, it seems fit you're here since I have a lot of issues regarding students in this school."

Brooke just burst into tears, once again.

**BTW-Your probly laughing at the BANG part yeah... umm i didnt know how to do the effect of a gun behing fired... if you know a better way tell me so i can change it!! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for you're reviews those who are reading! Please tell me if it's getting boring or dragging on to much, I don't want to bore you I want to entertain you!!**

**This is a scene with Haley and Nathan I made them part of the story somehow because, well I needed it to work + they are awesome so why not? :P**

**Just keep reviewing the story and don't be afraid to give your opinions and ideas!**

**Enjoy!!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through**

**No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us**

"Lucas Scott." The teacher says scanning the students. "Lucas Scott!" she says louder, she looks around one more time then reads out the next name, "Nathan Scott"

"Here" Nathan says loudly.

"Nathan I'm really worried" Haley says, she and everybody else had heard the two shots, and each time they went off her heart popped out and sunk into despair. She should have ran after Brooke and made her come back out, but she didn't and because of her she could be hurt or even worse.

"Haley…" Nathan was going to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, but it was pointless… so far on the list of missing people was Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jimmy. Two shots went off, were two people in trouble? Or was one dead because of the impact of two shots in them? He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help it, if he ran after Brooke or even Lucas they would be safe and he wouldn't have these feelings in his stomach that made him think it was his fault, but it was.

"Nathan, just listen okay?" Haley gets up from the gym chairs and pulls Nathan towards the back exist. "Don't get angry and say no straight away… but I think we should go in and see what's going on."

Nathan looked at Haley like she was a crazy person but he was thinking the same thing but only about him going in…

"Please Nathan, we can-"Nathan cuts Haley off, "I agree, but only I can go in…" Haley's mouth hangs open, "I don't want anything to happen to you and I know you will be outside safe."

"Nathan are you crazy? You're not going in there alone!" Haley whispers.

Nathan shrugs, "Okay, but we aren't going in together either…"

Haley sighs and looks at the clock, it had been one hour since Brooke ran in and soon it will be two than three… and she could be hurt and Haley couldn't live with that, "Fine, but you need a plan"

**______________________________________________________________________**

Nathan feels sick inside, he was about to enter the school knowing there was a person in there with a gun and actually shooting.

"Okay, so you will go check the library and than check some classrooms, if you don't see Brooke and the rest you leave, you don't stay in there for more than 15 minutes okay?" Haley said going over the plan, making sure she gets it into Nathans brain.

"Yes and yes and yes… Haley please, I couldn't let anything happen to me… because you're out here" Nathan kisses Haley's lips, "you forgot message me with updates by the way."

Haley smiles but sadness was in her eyes, maybe she shouldn't have brought this up… but then she remembered Brooke and how they became close and she mattered a lot to her. "I was going to add that until you kissed me." Haley grabs Nathan's hands and kisses them, "Please be careful and just…" Haley didn't finish, she just jumps into Nathan's arms and starts to cry.

"Haley, I won't be long and I will be careful, please don't worry and stay calm, for me?" Nathan pleads, wondering if he shouldn't go in.

Haley lets go of him and gives him a quick kiss, "go and be the hero you are" Haley says, "And remember you're always is out here waiting so don't get hurt"

Nathan smiles and puts his phone on silent and looks around before opening the back door to the school, all he had to do was walk up some stairs and he would be next to the Library door. "And you're forever is going in but remember Haley, forever so don't think soon, okay?" Nathan kisses her lips once more and goes into the school, his heart beating fast, _I love you Haley _he thinks and he starts to walk up into doom.

"I love you Nathan" Haley whispers holding onto her wedding ring and holding back the tears, "I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

**This was supposed to be part of chapter 4 but I made it by it self… I don't even know why. **

**Just a quick question; would you rather short chapters or longer ones? **

**Give me your reviews please :D and next chapters will be coming out, Yay. **

**Enjoy!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

"What are you thinking about?" Peyton asks Lucas, an hour had passed and it had felt like three, being trapped with Lucas would have made Peyton happy but he wasn't speaking he was just playing with the books and making weird sounds with his tongue.

"Lots of things…" Lucas replied, one being Brooke…

"When do you think we can go out?" Peyton asks.

Lucas shrugs, like he knew, "I don't know… we should wait for a few more hours before moving." He said.

"Well let's take our minds of things…" Peyton sits up and moves a chair in front of Lucas, "The carpet was hurting my ass"

"So how do we take our minds off a person with a gun shooting people?" Lucas says with a jokey tone but seriousness to the question.

"We don't know people have been shot and a lot of things…" Peyton says, worried if she shouldn't say what she wants to say but does anyways, "We can talk about us…" she whispers.

Lucas looks up, that was taking his mind of things… "What do you mean?" He asks pretending he doesn't know what she means.

Peyton sighs, "You know what I mean Lucas, a lot has happened over the year and it's been so long but how long do I have to wait until you choose?"

"Choose? Why do I have to choose? What happens if I don't want either of you?"He says defensively.

Peyton shakes her head smiling, "You ran into the school because I was in here, what do-"Lucas cuts her off, "You're my friend, I would have done it for anyone close to me."

"And I would have done it for you… I love you and I am sick of waiting and if you loved Brooke you wouldn't have kissed me when you guys were dating." Peyton says remembering the times they kissed and how they were amazing, she doesn't regret it but she regrets the pain she caused Brooke…

"I was stupid back then, I didn't know what I wanted and I don't know now but im not going to make mistakes like that anymore… and Peyton you know Brooke wouldn't do this?" Lucas says surprised by his tone of anger, but he was annoyed and he didn't really know why anymore.

"Luke, im doing this because I love you, so I guess Brooke doesn't love you like I do, and I love Brooke and I hate hurting her but what I feel? I can't control it and Brooke wants me to be happy so she will accept us." Peyton couldn't control what she was saying; this was her chance to admit her love for him.

Lucas was shocked by what Peyton was saying, she was sounding like a bitch, a selfish person, someone he didn't know if he loved. "Peyton, you're acting as if, as if I have chosen you? What happens if I want Brooke?" Lucas questions.

"If you wanted her, you wouldn't be with me" Peyton says smiling.

Lucas got up from the ground and tried to control his anger plus tone volume, "Would you rather I leave you alone in here?" Lucas whispers loudly.

"No! But you must love me more to run in after me… do you think Brooke would do that?" Peyton asks, she gets off the chair and stands close to Lucas holding his hands, "Don't you feel it?" Peyton whispers.

"I don't know what I want Peyton" Lucas whispers, "and Brooke isn't the sort of person to do that kind of thing, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love me" Lucas said, trying to control his feelings, Brooke was kind but he couldn't imagine her doing anything like this to help him.

"But I would do something like this, because I love you that much" Peyton says kissing him; she pushes her body up against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Lucas was about to pull away but for some reason he didn't, he needed this, he didn't know if it was for comfort or maybe his true feelings were being revealed or maybe he needed to know what he was feeling, but for whatever reason, he let Peyton kiss him, and he pushed Brooke out of his mind, well he tried.

Lucas and Peyton keep kissing, moving closer into each other, forgetting where they were.

Peyton feeling happy, Lucas feeling bad. But then they each break apart to the sound from the Library door, the jump back and look at the figure standing there arms crossed, eyes digging into them with anger.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Nathan says.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a longer chapter than others but its really intense and its back to Brooke and Jimmy!!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one… I tried hard to get you all: o and stuff and actually worry lol let me re-word that I tried hard to make you connect with the story and Brooke… **

**So please give me your reviews I really want more from every one who reads!!**

**And question; who would you want to be shot? Tell me your answers!!**

**Enjoy !!**

Brooke looks at the clock, she had been trapped for nearly two hours, she was becoming tired from all the crying and all she wanted to do was sleep forever, the time had gone slow very slow actually, Jimmy had stopped with the gun shots but not with the taunting of words he spoke, every thing he said to her dug into her chest and twisted her stomach into shame. Brooke never spoke she just nodded her head and tired blocking the tears away, they stopped but she was still in fear, worry and internal pain.

"I was just sick of it, and then two weeks ago when you rejected me, my life from then seemed pointless…" Jimmy continued, Brooke looked up from the ground and thought she heard wrong but his face said she didn't.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispers, _you rejected me, pointless _the words kept running through her mind, if she said yes to Jimmy's offer, she wouldn't be here and Lucas & Peyton wouldn't be wherever. Brooke laughed to her self, "What's so funny?" Jimmy spoke harshly.

Brooke looked up unaware she had laughed out loud, "im not laughing at you, just something ironic I remembered" she said slowly.

Jimmy kept looking at her, "Well…You need to speak more, I didn't vote for a leader who doesn't say what's on their mind"

Brooke looked up at him again shocked by his choice of words, _was he joking_? She thought. "I have a lot to say Jimmy, but you have a gun and really I don't want to die just yet" Brooke said louder this time.

"You have a lot on your mind? So do i! And I never get to speak my mind; you on the other hand speak your mind no matter what or to who." Jimmy spoke loudly.

Brooke gets of the ground and sits on the chair that he pushed towards her that she refused. "Let it out Jimmy, im listening tell me your whole problem with everything" Brooke was trying to sound mocking sarcastic but it didn't come out like that, it came out like genuine interest to hear what he had to say.

"Fine" Jimmy says "Mouth, Lucas and me used to be close, but then Lucas joined the basketball team and met you and Peyton and he stopped talking to me and Mouth. But then mouth suddenly gets loved by everyone and leaves me behind, my best friend left me to be "cool" he betrayed me and then I was ignored by everyone and left to be…"Jimmy whispers the last words "left to be alone"

Brooke feels bad, but she didn't know how they hurt him? Yes Mouth & Lucas did but everyone else didn't, "Jimmy why are you mad at everyone than, mou-" Jimmy cuts her off, his face no longer showing pain but anger again.

"I knew you wouldn't understand! I rather be talked about badly than ignored! You only notice me when you're bored and feel like hurting me, you never say _'hey jimmy, nice haircut' 'Yo Jimmy, well done getting top in the state for maths!'_" Jimmy got up from his seat and picks up the gun of the table next to him, "You rejected me, everyone does and I always tired to be nice… I let you cheat off me in maths and you don't say thank you, you just look through me"

Brooke was shocked, did she really do that? She knew in the past she was shallow but she changed… she started to be nice and learn to accept everyone…"I never meant to hurt you Jimmy, but when you asked me out, I…I wasn't ready to date anyone and I love someone else and so I say no to every boy who asks me out…I promise"

Jimmy laughs and Brooke feels hurt, she had told him something she admitted to herself fully for the first time, that she loved Lucas and all he could do was laugh. "You love a boy who cheated on you Brooke!" Another stab of pain goes into Brooke's heart, "He loves Peyton from the start, and it has always been her!" He shouts in a mean tone.

Brooke feels her heart can no longer feel the pain but his last words twisted the knife and dug it right into the core of her heart and into the pit of her stomach, she wipes the tears uncontrollably running down her face.

"Ha! You know its true that's why you're crying! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND THAT'S WHY HE HASN'T COME TO SAVE YOU!" Jimmy says with bitterness in his tone.

"Shut up" Brooke says in a whisper.

"Why, heard the truth enough? Or have you seen it!"

"Shut up!" Brooke screams through her tears, she looks at him, evil all of his face and anger all over hers, she has tired to understand him but he kept trying to hurt her and Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

Jimmy notices Brooke reaction and holds the gun up, "don't do anything stupid, or you will regret it"

Brooke lets out a scream of anger and kicks the chair she was sitting on out of her way, "SHOOT ME THEN! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE JIMMY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME! FINE I REJECTED YOU BECAUSE I LOVE LUCAS AND I KNOW LUCAS DOESN'T LOVE ME BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE LOVES PEYTON, OKAY? AND THE ONLY REASON HE HASN'T SAVED ME YET IS BECAUSE HIS ALREADY IN THE SCHOOL AN-" Brooke gasps in shock as she just mentions what she said she wouldn't say, Jimmy didn't know Lucas was in here and Brooke let it slip out, Brooke shaking drops to the floor and curls into a ball and sobs into her chest.

Jimmy shocked by her outburst had to replay it in his mind again, "Lucas is in here?" Jimmy whispers, he thought Brooke was the only one, he didn't even wonder why she was in here he was so consumed in Brooke being with him he didn't bother to wonder about everything else. "Where is he?" Jimmy asks, Brooke doesn't reply. "WHERE IS HE?!" Jimmy screams. Brooke looks up and wipes her wet face.

"I don't know! I ran in after him!" Brooke said wishing she listened to Haley.

"Why would he run back into the school? To save Peyton?" Jimmy said laughing then notices Brookes change of face, "Peyton's in here too? Who else?" he questions.

Brooke shakes her head, "Only them, and I don't even know if Peyton is in here, he went to look for her…they are probably both out" Brooke said, wishing once again that she stayed outside.

"You must love him to run after him… and he must love Peyton to run after her…" Jimmy says smiling.

"Don't start again" Brookes voice is hard "Cut the bullshit and do what you were going to do"

"Well, change of plan Brooke, I have a gun and one hostage no one will shoot me because I will shoot you…" Jimmy says holding the gun up again.

"What are you on about?" Brooke says getting up from the ground from Jimmy's hand move orders.

"We are going for a little tour, Lucas and Peyton im sure are probably having to much fun being trapped alone and right now, your no fun Brooke" Jimmy says, he walks up behind Brooke and puts his arm around her shoulder/neck tight so she can't escape but loose so she can breathe.

Brooke gasps from the arms around her and the heavy breathing down her neck, "Don't do anything stupid" Jimmy whispers into her ear and holding the gun to her head.

"Open the door' Jimmy orders, Brooke leans forward and opens the door, they stand in the doorway and look around, "Remember nothing stupid" Jimmy whispers one more time then turns Brooke's neck around so there faces are facing each other and he kisses her lips forcefully, Brooke unable to move stands still, "Kiss of death" Jimmy says louder pushing her forward into the corridor. _Let the pain_ begin he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took me long to add this chapter! **

**Just been busy but I hope you guys enjoy it and I won't be slack and make you guys wait a lot anymore! **

**Also thanks to all of use who answered my question about who should get shot LOL and yes I was thinking exactly what all of you were to shoot Brooke! But who knows what will happen – I haven't really decided :P **

**Enjoy and remember reviews, reviews! :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Nathan rolls his eyes and sighs "I don't give a shit about what you have to say Lucas, I just, I just can't believe you were kissing!" Nathan runs his fingers through his hair, stressed from everything that has been happening today, first he comes into save Lucas and Peyton to find them kissing each other like this isn't a big deal, like Brooke doesn't even matter.

"Nathan, this isn't what it seems, we wer-"Nathan cuts Peyton off and looks at her angrily, "Peyton for once shut up, im not surprised this happened… you being who you are and what you do and all…" Nathan snapped.

"Please can we not get into a fight? What you saw was a stupid mistake… but can we discuss this when we are in a better place" Lucas said, he felt sick in the stomach the guilt had hit him hard and Nathan didn't have to say it but he could see in his eyes that he was disappointed in Lucas for hurting Brooke again…Lucas hoped Brooke wouldn't even find out about this, they weren't dating but this would crush her, and if he did choose her, she wouldn't dare give him another chance. "Let's just get out of here please, was it safe the way you entered?" Lucas asks

Nathan looks at Lucas and laughs without any emotion, "Yes Lucas it was safe when I entered as you can see me standing here not physically hurt but im not leaving until I try and find Brooke" Peyton's gasps "You know Brooke Davis? The girl who ran in after you isn't with you" Nathan shakes his head and gives Peyton a weird look; she has her hand over her mouth and is shaking her head.

Lucas feels queasy all of a sudden and the guilt he was feeling is so much stronger compared to before that words couldn't describe the feeling. "Brooke's in here?" Lucas whispers.

Nathan nods "Yes she is and so is jimmy so we go look for them for ten minutes or so and if we don't find them we have to _leave_…" Nathan turns his head to the sound of Lucas falling to the ground, his head in his knees. "Lucas? What the hell dude" Nathan says walking over to him while watching Peyton move over and rub his shoulders, Nathan stops and feels more angry.

"Jimmy has the gun" Peyton says slowly, her mind hurting from all the news and emotions she was gathering.

"What do you mean Jimmy has the gun?" Nathan questions, _shit shit shit shit_ Nathan thought, his mind remembering whose names were on the list of people missing…then his mind went to Haley and how he promised he would try to help.

"I mean I saw him holding the gun and that's why I am in here, Nathan' Peyton said harshly.

"Don't give me any attitude Peyton, I'm only here to help and if you don't want it or don't want to help find Brooke then please, piss off" Nathan said seriously wondering how the hell he actually dated Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton was about to say something back but Lucas cuts her off, "Guys! Stop fighting we need to find Brooke…" Lucas gets up and shakes his head whiling gathering himself, he had to help her, "Let's go" Lucas says.

"We will, but let's think of a plan of some sort…one that involves us not getting hurt in the process of helping Brooke?" Nathan moves towards Peyton and Lucas, looks to both of them, "and I swear to god no more kissing or touching between you too, I feel sick enough without you guys sneaking around again and thinking of yourselves" Nathan said harshly without caring… because why should he care when they didn't.

Peyton is shocked by the tone in Nathans voice, why was he so angry? They didn't know Brooke was in here and it was just a kiss, nothing bad… plus Peyton thought _I now know Lucas loves me._

Lucas didn't want to look Nathan or Peyton in the eye, he was so ashamed of everything he done that he wanted to get shot, too feel pain and be tortured for being so selfish and stupid… everything he said to Peyton and did, all would effect Brooke somehow… he was kissing Peyton while Brooke could be on the floor bleeding, hell while Brooke was running into save him, he was agreeing with Peyton on Brooke would never save him or try too! Lucas turns his head to Peyton who looked different or maybe Lucas just saw what she had always been… The kiss it was stupid but maybe he needed that kiss to show him who the one he wanted to be with and he would do anything to save that one because she had his heart and right now she and his heart were in danger.

**____________________________________________________________________**

Brooke holds her tears back and tries to block out the words from her mind, _I can't believe you where kissing _her mind kept repeating the words, her mind was closing in and so was her lungs and heart. She looks at jimmy who was smiling and shaking his head at Brooke, he didn't have to say what he was thinking, because it was written all over his face, _Fool, stupid, I told you so._ She looked away and back through the side window of the Library where Jimmy and her were hidden, they looked in most of the rooms and weren't going to go into the Library until Jimmy heard Nathans loud angry voice, they hid next to a window which they could look into and hear everything, and they heard everything.

Brookes mind wasn't even focused on Jimmy anymore and the fact that he had a gun, it was focused on her stupidity to run in after Lucas to help him and Peyton, too think that he was in danger when really he wasn't because he had his Peyton in his arms and Brooke had to finally admit that Lucas would never love her the way she loved him.

"This is perfect" Jimmy whispered, as if she was now on his side ready to take them down.

Brooke felt sick and tries to sit down but Jimmy is holding her, "I don't think so, we need to go in soon" he whispers.

"What are you going to do? Shoot them? Me? All of us? This has gone overboard Jimmy, please I beg you, just let me go and put away the gun, I will lie and say you didn't have the gun and that the person escaped through the back fire exit" Brooke said with a plead in her voice, she just wanted to sleep, stop the tears and stop thinking.

Jimmy shook his head, "Don't be stupid, I've come this far and all the shit they put me through, its payback" Jimmy looks into the window once more then back to Brooke "Plus don't you want payback for Peyton and Lucas? You could shoot them you know" Jimmy is smiling.

Brooke stares at him in shock, how could anyone think anything like that and yes people say that but Jimmy, he meant what he said. "Im not a monster like you" Brooke whispered harshly, and tired to pull away from his hold.

Jimmy holds Brooke tighter "Im not a monster Brooke" Jimmy puts the gun to Brookes head, Brooke stiffens and her mind stops. "But I can be" Jimmy whispers and pushes her into the library.

Brooke holds her breath and hopes this is all a dream and this nightmare isn't real, unfortunately watching the three set of eyes follow her and jimmy entering, there faces showing nothing but shock and fear, and Lucas's guilt and sadness, she knew right there and then this was far from dreaming and she was living in a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**You guys probably hate me for not updating in forever! **

**But I am really sorry! I had so much school stuff going on, and I kind of didn't know where to go to make the story better, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and haven't given up on it yet! **

**Im sorry! Seriously! But thank you and enjoy.**

**There's three parts to these btw. **

**3**

Haley looks at her phone once again to see if Nathan had messaged her once again no message waiting.

Haley sighed her heart pounding hard with fear and anxiety, the people she loved the most where inside and she was out here alone, praying they were safe, especially Nathan who was the love of her life and Brooke who was her sister, her best friend someone who held her up when things where going tuff as Haley held back her tears she remembers the times Brooke has helped her and right now Brooke was in need and Haley couldn't help her.

"_The back door is here, you walk up the stairs and you are in the corridor which leads to the library and the main classrooms"_ Haley heard principle Turner speaking; she quickly pushes herself off the ground and hurries around the corner.

"_Would the person armed be able to escape through here, if he knew that we where in there from the front way?" _a unknown voice to Haley asks, but not a uniform… both the police officer and principle turner where in vests and too other men behind them had vests, helmets on and guns looking like they were ready to fire at anytime.

Haley breathed slowly; she forgot that there were thousands of people out side, waiting for a sign to enter the school or for someone to come out, as were the news reporters who were probably loving this horrible thing to happen so they could get high in life.

"_Yes they could, but not if we locked it in which they would be trapped…"_ Principle Turner answered the policeman. The policeman nods and looks behind him and then opens the exit door.

Relief ran through Haley, the police would be going inside and they can all be saved, and no one would be hurt, _no one_ she thought.

"_I will speak to my superior and tell him this, but if we where able to get inside and trap him, he is armed and no one knows what kind of gun it is, if he has hostages or if people are hurt…we just have to wait for some more information"_ the policeman said sighing and shutting the door as if he shut the door on Haley's heart.

Haley falls to the ground and starts to cry, holding her chest tight, she wish she could do anything to help somehow but she couldn't, she didn't even know what the hell was going on and her crying became worse as she thought of Nathan now trapped because she asked him to go.

Haley suddenly shocked by the vibrating noise coming from her pocket, looks at her phone _"I'm okay, found all of them, stay calm won't be long…ily." _Haley re-read the message over and over again thanking god that Nathan and everyone else was okay, she drops the phone and breaths in and out, now she could try and be okay.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Should've kissed you there**

**I should've held your face**

**I should've watched those eyes**

**Instead of run in place**

**I should've called you out**

**I should've said your name**

**I should've turned around**

**I should've looked again**

Nathan shuts his phone off and puts it back into his pocket before Jimmy could see him, he found Brooke and unfortunately he also found the person who caused all this chaos. He was now on the floor next to Peyton and Lucas, and he had to admit he was scared shitless, what the hell was he supposed to do when a gun was ready to be fired? He messaged Haley and had to lie, he knew she would be worrying and telling her, he was in danger would drive her mad and he didn't want her doing stupid things, but as he looked around, he realized he was the one who done a stupid thing.

Peyton tries to focus on anything but Lucas, Brooke and the gun. She doesn't even have her head up because her eyes drift and see things she doesn't want to see, but her and her stupid mind do it again and she lifts her head up to see the gun on Brooke's head, then to see Brooke's face, tears filled in her red eyes her mouth shut and even without needing an x-ray she could see, her heart was broken, Peyton couldn't help but feel guilty and selfish for kissing Lucas but she couldn't control what she felt and proof that she couldn't control her feelings was what she felt next, when she saw what Brooke's eyes were staring at and really not even staring but digging into, she followed her gaze which ended on Lucas, who wasn't ashamed to be seen with tears in his eyes, his face filled with pain and his heart wide open wishing he could do something for Brooke, _you just can't control your feelings _Peyton thought looking to the ground her body filled with anger and jealousy.

Lucas thought this could be a dream that he would wake up soon to find himself in 4th period finishing off his English work, but then he looked into her eyes and every single feeling he felt in his body told him this was so real and trying to deny it was the stupid thing to do. Lucas sighed and tried to let go of Brooke's gaze but he couldn't, he kept looking at her hoping she could read his eyes_, im sorry_ he was trying to say, even though there was no use, Brooke right now was being hold at gunpoint because of him and he, he had been so stupid with his actions that he wished it was him in Brookes position and she was safe and sound. Lucas was about to whisper to Brooke telling her he would try everything to help her, but before he could she stopped looking at him and her eyes went to the floor, each tear drop falling down, stabbing his heart.

Brooke let her mind wonder while still looking at Lucas, but then she saw his mouth about to move and she put her head down, afraid to see what he would whisper and unsure on how she would react.

_I done this for you _Brooke thought, when she saw Lucas's face, she saw all three of them, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas and she wondered where Haley was but remembered how Haley was acting when she ran into the school, and she couldn't help but feel bad that she made Haley feel that way and Haley probably wanted to go in but Nathan went instead, she smiled in her heart, if she ever got out she owed them everything because they cared.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

"What are you going to do?" Nathan breaks the silence

Jimmy shrugs, "Whatever I want to do…"

Nathan rolls his eyes and Lucas gets up sick of seeing Brooke there, afraid and helpless.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jimmy shouts over to Lucas who is walking over to him, he puts up his gun, "Don't do anything stupid or you're list will get bigger" Jimmy smiles and turns to Brooke than back to Lucas.

Lucas rolls his eyes and keeps walking towards them; he grabs Brooke's hand and pulls her up from her chair.

"Lucas!" Brooke screams, shocked from what his doing.

"She doesn't have to sit next to you; she can sit with us…" Lucas says walking back, surprisingly Jimmy doesn't stop him.

"Sorry if I grabbed you too hard" Lucas whispers in Brooke's ear, his breath giving her chills.

Brooke just nods.

Lucas sighs and sits on the ground; Brooke sits next to Nathan, "thank you" she says too him, he smiles at her.

"Don't think this is going to be a time to hang out" Jimmy suddenly speaks, all four look up at him.

"Seriously Jimmy, what do you want from us?" Peyton asks.

"Nothing, it's too late"

"Than why are you doing this?!"

"Because I want to put you all through pain, like you have done to me" Jimmy says harshly.

"Jimmy, I don't understand…" Lucas now speaks

"I know you wouldn't, now that you're a big shot basketball player and getting all the girls, why would you even consider to understand?"

Lucas looks at him confused, 'You stopped talking to me…"

"Because you stopped speaking to me!" Jimmy sighs "Don't put the blame on me"

"But don't put it on me, or any of us, just let us go, this is stupid…we can work things out, just let us go" Lucas pleads.

Jimmy shakes his head, "Lucas shut up" Jimmy kicks the chair beside him and puts his fingers through his hair.

A few moments pass, and they all hear a sound, "Is that a…"

"A helicopter? Yes it is" Nathan cuts Jimmy off.

"Shit" Jimmy shouts.

"See, this going to get more out of hand, if you don't let us go" Brooke now speaks.

"Brooke I've heard it all before from you, and once again I don't care! Just shut up" Jimmy screams.

Brooke stares at him still feeling nothing, "hey, shut the hell up, and don't be so rude" Lucas says.

"It's okay Luke" Brooke whispers loud enough for all of them to hear, even Jimmy.

"Lucas are you trying to prove something?" Jimmy asks in a sarcastic voice

"No… just don't be so rude to her" Lucas says harshly.

"Would you tell me off, if I done that to Peyton?" Jimmy questions.

_Shit_ Lucas thought.

Brooke and Peyton both turn to Lucas, Jimmy walks up to Peyton and points the gun to her head, "how about if i done this?" Jimmy asks

"Hey! That's going too far" Lucas screams.

Jimmy laughs, "Jimmy come on man" Nathan says.

Jimmy ignores him, and turns to Lucas, "Oh im sorry, would you rather it on Brooke" Jimmy moves to Brooke and points the gun to her head.

"No!" Lucas gets up, "This isn't funny Jimmy"

"I know its not, for you… but for me it's amusing and for the two girls, maybe they will get answers"

Jimmy grabs Brooke's arm and pulls her up and then goes to Peyton and grab's hers.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks

"Jimmy!" Nathan and Lucas both scream

Jimmy stands Brooke and Peyton next to each other and goes behind them, they're faces both facing Lucas, Lucas looks at both of them and they both start to cry.

"Please Jimmy" Lucas says now, regretting trying to defend Brooke.

Jimmy puts the gun to Peyton's head, than Brooke's, "choose one" Jimmy says

"What?" Nathan says getting up and going next to Lucas, "You can't be serious"

Lucas stays still and feels sick in the stomach, was he actually being serious?

"Im serious, pick one to save and the other, well they can hang with me"

"What do you mean by hang?" Lucas asks

"They will stick with me, be someone I let my anger out on… that kind of thing"

"I can't…" Lucas whispers, Brooke does a tiny gasp and holds back her tears, Peyton stares at him, tears running down her face.

"If you don't choose, I'll choose"

"_Please_" Lucas pleads

Brooke feels the gun dig into her brain and can't handle it anymore she didn't want to know who Lucas wanted to pick and she didn't want to be with Jimmy anymore.

She moves her head abit then without any second thoughts she turns around and knocks the gun out of Jimmy's hand, and it slides across the floor.

"Brooke!" Lucas screams and runs towards her, Peyton kicks Jimmy in the stomach, Nathan moves towards the gun.

Jimmy slaps Brooke and goes for the gun, "Brooke! Are you okay?" Peyton says leaning of her.

Brooke nods and leans her head back to see Lucas standing over her; he leans down and kisses her on the cheek where the pain was, "Nothing will happen to you, I promise"

Lucas runs over to help Nathan.

Peyton hides her jealousy and pulls Brooke up, whose hiding her smile, "are you alright?" Brooke asks, Peyton nods, "Just shocked by everything" she says moving them both to the corner.

Jimmy punches Nathan's face and grabs the gun, "Don't do anything else stupid all of you, or I swear!"

Nathan holds his hands up, and Lucas backs away.

Jimmy moves to Lucas, "This is your fault" Jimmy shouts to him, "If you just kept quiet none of this would have happened!"

Lucas stands still speechless, Brooke see's Jimmy slowly move the gun up, she lets go of Peyton's hand and runs over to Lucas, "No, Jimmy!" she shouts.

Jimmy turns to Brooke's voice and so does Lucas, "Brooke, stop!'

As if everything was in slow motion, Brooke comes to a slow stop, she look's at Lucas who is running over to her, _slowly_, then to Nathan whose right behind Lucas his mouth opening and closing, _slowly. T_henBrooke's heart stops as she notices the gun pointed at her, fired, _slowly._

**Once again I am so so sorry for taking forever to update, and to those still interest thank you for still reading!**


	11. Before the worst

**Hey guys, for the readers who still are sticking to the story and havn't left me because I never update I just want to say sorry and thank you!! I really am busy + I have writers block for this story, I don't know how to make it good and have a good ending and stuff, but im really trying to give you good chapters, this one's different its everything that happened to lead up to this moment, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Review me to please, gives me inspiration (: **

_**P.S TAKE A LOOK AT THE BEFORE THE WORST WALLPAPERS I MADE THEY ARE ON MY HOMEPAGE, AND THE LINKS WORK!!**_

**Before the worst, before we mend  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Lets try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong**

* * *

**Summer 06 **

"Brooke, I don't think this is a good idea" Lucas says looking around

"Why not?"

"It's dark, there could be sharks"

Brooke laughs so hard her stomach starts to hurt, "come here broody" Brooke grabs Lucas and kisses him, "It's just the beach" She says into his ear

Lucas gets chills as she speaks the words into his ear, "Fine, but im doing this for you not because I want to" Lucas starts taking his clothes off

"For you I will" Brooke says, than she starts to take off her skirt and bikini top, she looks at Lucas, "You go first"

Lucas laughs then with one quick movement removes his board shorts, Brooke takes off her bikini underwear and jumps towards Lucas, they both fall to the ground, Brooke kisses Lucas hard on the lips, her tongue swirling around his, Lucas pulls her closer, his fingers run through her hair, touching her body, "You're so beautiful" he says after Brooke stops kissing him, she leans her chin on his chest and looks deep into his eyes, like she could read his soul, his heart starts to beat faster, and he kisses her lips once more

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Brooke finally speaks, Lucas grabs her head into his hands, "Like this naked on the sand forever? Or us forever?"

Brooke hits him and smiles "I'm in the sand and naked yes, but im with you so I don't really mind"

"Well than forever it is" Lucas kisses her once more, Brooke than gets up and holds out her hand, "Now lets swim" she says, Lucas grabs her hands and pretends to let her pick him up by herself.

----

**End of summer 06**

"Friends? I don't want to be just friends with you"

"Well I can't be with you anymore" Brooke says through her tears, "I don't trust you"

Lucas throws his hands up in the air, "I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" Lucas shouts

"I want you to stop being there for her, I want you to be there for me!" Brooke screams, she wipes her tears and walks to Lucas's bed, "Im you're girlfriend, not Peyton"

"I know that Brooke, don't you think I do? But she's my friend I can't stop talking to her" Lucas says more calmly this time

"How do you think that makes me feel? You guys both hurt me and I both gave you another chance, but of course im still going to worry"

"But I told you, I would never do that to you again, Why won't believe me?"

Brooke looks to Lucas, tears in his eyes, she has never seen him this way before, "You hurt me so bad last time Lucas, I don't trust you"

Lucas groans and holds Brooke. "I love you please believe me"

"And I love you, you should know that!" Brooke starts to cry again, "This summer has been amazing, but school starts in a week and we both need a fresh start, I can't do this anymore"

"Us?" Lucas whispers

"All of it" Brooke sobs and kisses Lucas's lips, "I love you…forever remember that"

"You don't hurt people you love" Lucas whispers letting go of her, and dropping back into his chair, as he watches her leave his heart breaks with each step, his mind blocked from pain, "You don't hurt them!" Lucas shouts after her

Brooke turns around her tears still dropping, "and yet you hurt me Lucas" and with those words in the air, Brooke shuts the door, the door on Lucas on the love she can't control and on pain.

----

**First day of school**

"Wait up!" Brooke turns around and see's him walking towards her, it had been a week since they Broke up and it felt like forever had gone by, she wanted to walk away it was to painful to speak to him, but it was to late, he was there in front of her, "hey…" She says

"Hey, how are you?" Lucas asks, Brooke looks at him confused_, how am i? I feel sick, I feel alone, I want to kiss you I want to be with_ _you_ she wanted to say but all she said was "Fine and you?"

"Yeah same, just didn't want school to start" Lucas speaks, She looked the same to him, it felt as if they had been apart for a long time but it wasn't but Lucas wished it had been long so the wounds on his heart weren't still aching

"Look Lucas what do you want from me?" Brooke suddenly asks

"I want to be friends"

"Friends"

"Yes friends like before, before we started dating, friends"

"Is this because I said you and Peyton were such good friends…" Brooke asks confused

"If I can't have you" Lucas sighs, "I still want to be friends at least, all three of us, friends."

Brooke looks behind Lucas and see's Peyton walking up, "Okay, friends…" Brooke says, knowing this would be hard for her, but he wanted this and she didn't want to never see him again, to lose him so quickly, "Hey Peyton!" she shouts out making Lucas aware, Lucas turns around "Hey"

"You guys are talking?" Peyton asks

Brooke laughs, "yes der, were friends, aren't we Lucas?"

Lucas smiles, "Friends" the words cuts him deeper, _friends._

-----

**Two months into school**

"It's still there Haley, it's so obvious… what should I do?" Brooke asks Haley as they leave school last period because they both had a free

"Tell him you made a mistake and regret breaking up with him…Which I totally don't understand why you did, when Peyton you and him always hang out and seem to be happy"

Brooke rolls her eyes, Haley does the same, they both laugh, "it's complicated" Brooke says

"Im tutor girl remember"

Brooke laughs, "So true…" Brooke takes a deep breath in than out, "I broke up with him, because it hurt to much to see him always with Peyton smiling and hugging and stuff, and now it still hurts but I can't be angry because his not my boyfriend and im no longer his girlfriend"

"But, you guys look so happy together?"

"I guess we are… I don't know its confusing for me too, but all I know is that at the moment all three of us are on good terms and I like it that way"

"Brooke, I don't know why you put yourself through all that, it hurts me to know you're hurting" Haley says putting her arm around Brooke's shoulder, "Really it does"

Brooke holds back the tears, "I just don't know what to do" Brooke whispers, Haley holds her into a hug, "I don't even think he misses me"

Haley laughs and looks at Brooke, "Trust me he does, he always asks Nathan how you are"

"He better" Brooke and Haley start laughing again and walk over to the car, "Hey by the way, you know jimmy Edwards or something?" Brooke asks

"Yeah, Lucas's old friend?"

"Yeah him, well today I swear he asked him out, like 'want to go out with me to the movies'"

"Really, Wow what did you say?"

"I said no… I'm not ready for a new boyfriend when im still in love with my old one"

"I hope he didn't get offended and think you only rejected him…"

Brooke looks to Haley, "I don't think so… I just told him not ready to date yet, im sure he understood"

Haley grabs Brookes hand, "Boys just love you to much Brooke"

"And Nathan loves you to much Hales"

And both of them get into the car laughing, Brooke's mind no longer thinking about Lucas and Haley figuring out ways to hurt Lucas.

----

"I can't control how I feel Lucas" Peyton says

Lucas sighs, he didn't need this right now, he didn't need Peyton confessing her feelings for him when Brooke broke up with him for that reason and it was just proving her right, "I can't hurt Brooke like that"

"I can't either, but what we have, it's uncontrollable"

Actually it was, when Lucas looked at Peyton he saw a friend he could come too, and he thought he wanted more with her, but he didn't he wanted more with Brooke, he wanted to go back to the start of summer and lay in the sand forever, just like they promised but no, people change and so do the plans so Lucas was stuck being friends with both Brooke and Peyton acting as if it was normal when it wasn't, nothing would be normal until he was with Brooke again, but no one could know that not even Peyton the one he would have usually gone to for this

"Peyton, I don't want a girlfriend, I have you and Brooke in my life as friends and I like it that way"

"I want more, why do you think she broke up with you? Because she knows were meant to be"

"How do you know were meant to be?"

"Because I feel it" Lucas gives her a look, _is that all?_

"Look Lucas, we like the same music, we're the same people…"

Lucas sighs, he didn't want that, he wanted someone different from him someone who can light up his darkest hour, he wanted Brooke.

"Truthfully Peyton, I love you and Brooke as friend's that's all."

Peyton laughs, "Please Lucas, impossible"

Lucas looks to Peyton wondering where the hell the girl he hurt Brooke for went.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I just want to say thanks too**

**Swifty****:**** Im sorry it takes forever for me to update, but im so glad you send me reviews telling me to hurry up, and I'm glad you like the story**

**koumi11****: Thank you for reviewing each chapter, you have been here from the start and I really do thank you for the reviews you give me!**

**neodeu:**** Thank for reviewing me all the time and giving me ideas!**

**Dianehermans:**** Im glad you like my other story, and im sorry I never update lol I always have writers block but thank you for you're reviews and being so supportive!**

**And of course everyone else, when I get you're reviews I always blush and get a smile on my face, I really do appreciate it, thank you soooooooo much!!**


End file.
